dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bulla
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 780Daizenshuu 7''GT Perfect Files'' |Date of death = |Address = WST 3338926 K |FamConnect = King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (maternal grandmother) Vegeta (father) Bulma (mother) Trunks (brother) Tights (maternal aunt)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Tarble (paternal uncle) Gure (paternal aunt) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) Pan (fusee) }} Bulla (ブラ, Bura; lit. "Bra") is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Human hybrid, like her older brother Trunks. Appearance While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. At the start of Dragon Ball GT Bulla is 11 (12 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece, gold choker and gold hoop earrings. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". Personality She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Her father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Background Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Human by blood. She is born six years after the defeat of Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Bulla attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family to support those who were participating. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. She is supportive of Pan when she fights Wild Tiger. The tournament is cancelled when Goku and Uub leave the tournament so Goku could train Uub to make him the Earth's next defender. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later, Bulla is seen with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 Saga Some months later, Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. Power ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Toriyama has stated that Bulla is strong also, though she hasn't participated in battle.Dragon Ball Kanzenban Official Guide: Dragon Ball Forever Unlike her father and brother, Bulla is not a fighter, despite also being strong,Dragon Ball Forever, 2004 preferring to shop rather than train. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that, since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bulla has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bulla is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. *'Dodon Ray' - One of Bulla's attacks in Dragon Ball Fusions, she might have learned it from Tien or Chiaotzu. *'Maiden's Burst' - Another one of Bulla's attacks in Dragon Ball Fusions, She might have learned it from Pan. Forms Infected During the events of Dragon Ball GT in the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with almost everyone else on Earth) are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. Fusion Pulla Pulla is the EX Fusion of Pan and Bulla introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions . Video game appearances Bulla makes an appearance as the character who describes missions in the GT saga of Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. She also makes an appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she can switch with Bulma. In this game, she attests that she has come from the future, and says "I'll take shopping over training any day" or "I'm not sure if I understand but do your best". She also states that her "parents were so lame". Bulla also appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Bulla's hairstyle appears as the last one of the hair options for the female Future Warrior (Human or Saiyan) making it possible to create Bulla as a custom character, similar to creating Gine as a custom character. She makes her debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions. http://dbpf.bn-ent.net/character/gt_chbra.html Voice actresses *Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru *English dubs **Ocean dub: Cathy Weseluck **FUNimation dub: Megan Woodall (DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (DBGT), Brina Palencia (Budokai Tenkaichi 2) **Blue Water dub: Leda Davies *Latin American dub: Gaby Ugarte (DBZ), Isabel Martiñón (DBGT) *Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Spanish dub: Nonia de la Gala *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscila Concépcion *German dub: Jill Bottcher *Hungarian dub: Orsolya Oláh Trivia *Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Japanese dub, where the character's name is literally spelled "Bra"). Her name is a shortening of "brassiere". *She does not exist in her future brother's and Cell's alternate timeline (like Goten, Marron and Pan) because Vegeta was killed by the Androids before her conception. Gallery See also *Bulla (Collectibles) References ca:Bra fr:Bra es:Bra pt-br:Bra __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters